The Student of Doctor Strange
by EGH Studios official
Summary: Lyra a young girl was taken away by facility MX because she had imensse.
1. chapter 1

In a small house in Kentucky there was a little girl. This girl could manipulate magic, time and space. This girl's name was Lyra.

"Lyra breakfast is ready." said Lyra's father "I'm coming." said Lyra rushing down the stairs. "If you keep spoiling that child I'm coming after you." said Lyra's mother who despises her.

"Come on I'm just giving her food it's not like I'm giving her what she wants." explained Lyra's father.

There front door banged "Dad what's..." " Lyra get behind me" exclaimed her father.

"Your daughter has immense power she needs to come with us to facility MX" exclaimed a guard. "I can't let you do that!" yelled Lyra's father. "Then we have no choice but to kill you""!!" yelled the guard.

The guards started to shoot Lyra's father killing him.

"DAD!!" screamed Lyra. "Don't kill me take Lyra" negotiated Lyra's mother.

The guards dragged Lyra put a collar on her and dragged her in a car leaving the house.

"DAD no!" screamed Lyra.


	2. Meeting Doctor Strange

Lyra was taken to facility MX for experimenting. Since she had immense power they needed to know what the source of her power was.

She stayed there for years by then she had already given up on escaping. She had gone through the same routine every day get up, eat, train, be experimented on and sleep.

A guard banged on Lyra's room door, "WAKE UP!!" yelled the guard. Lyra woke up feeling sick from the last experiment.

"I'm coming I'm coming." said Lyra. Another guard came over there and said, "Check her." The guards checked her for any weapons but they found nothing.

Lyra went to the canteen filled with guards. She sat down with her food, but before she could eat one bite the a peice of the roof fell .

The guards started to shoot at the man but he made a magic shield from a spell. He flew to Lyra and removed her collar that would shut down her power. "Wh..who are you?" asked Lyra in shock. "Doctor Steven Strange.


	3. The student of doctor strange pt 3

"Doctor Strange? Weird." said Lyra, "Are you Strange."

"Maybe, maybe not." said Doctor Strange. "I know who you are Lyra I know you have power, now I'm here to make sure you can control it." "Power? Oh this?" asked Lyra confused.

A cloud of purple light was in her hand. "What the fu..." yelled Lyra.

"Follow me your getting out of here." commanded Doctor Strange.

"What about everyone else!" asked Lyra looking back at here best friend getting tased and frowning. "We'll get them out when you know how to control your magic." answered the Doctor.

Lyra looked at Doctor Strange's hand looking surprised. "Wha.." asked Lyra before getting interrupted, "Car accident" said the Doctor.

As they got to the mansion like building Doctor Strange Locked Lyra in a bedroom saying focus on one thing for an hour." The Doctor got out a timer and set the timer for one hour and left the room.

"Ok Lyra he said focus on one thing" sighed Lyra


	4. Author note

I'm sorry but I'm not going to continue the student of Doctor Strange because I've lost a lot of inspiration and I don't have any reason to continue


	5. Taken

**Hey Guys I'm back!!!! This is the remake of the "Student of Doctor Strange" I'm so deeply sorry for stopping the other series but I'm continuing the story by remaking it.**

Chapter one: Taken

On a small farm in Kansas with different growing vegetables and fruit Lyra a little six year old is in her room getting ready for school she put on her little uniform with a skirt with shorts on the bottom. She came down the stairs of her farmhouse," mmm is that bacon?" she asked, " Yes it is." answered Lyra's father.

"Lyra! Be more respectful young lady!" snapped Lyra's mom who despises her.

"Sorry." said Lyra with her head down.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door. They did it again."Lyra get behind me!" commanded her father.

As the people banged the door down Lyra started to cry.," The reason we are here is to take your daughter to facility MX. She has immense power. " said the two soldiers.

"You're not going to take my daughter away " yelled Lyra's father. He pulled out his gun.

The soldier shot him the two walked up to Lyra's mother. "Take her please don't hurt me, take her kill the brat if you want." said Lyra's mother.

The two soldiers pulled Lyra into their black van and drove out of the farm.

DADDY!!! no, yelled Lyra weakly


End file.
